Is This Okay
by MoonSeo
Summary: Deidara ragu tentang perasaan yang dirasakannya pada Sasori, namun Sasori menyadarkan Deidara bahwa dia tidak perlu ragu akan perasaannya. Bad Summary Yeah...Kalau mau tau langsung baca saja ya, saya bingung bikin summarynya Shounen-ai, for my lovely pairing SasoDei


_**Is This Okay ? by Moonseo**_

 **Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : K Menuju T**

 **Warning : Cerita gak jelas, typo(s), humor ada tapi gak kerasa, OOC, Shounen-ai, judul gak** **nyambung sama cerita, dll, dkk.**

 _ **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**_

 **.**

Disebuah istana (baca: markas) yang sangat indah (baca:bobrok) yang terletak disebuah kerajaan... (baca : hutan)

Reader : "STOP! Kebanyakan kata 'baca'. Udah langsung aja!"

Oke mari kita ulang...

Disebuah markas bobrok yang berada ditengah hutan *author dikeroyok akatsuki* hiduplah sepuluh makhluk aneh yang sungguh tidak jelas yang masuk kedalam organisasi yang tidak jelas juga. Sepuluh makhluk itu diantaranya adalah :

1) Pein: Makhluk berpeirching yang menjadi leader Akatsuki dan suka baca majalah –piiiip- 2) Konan: Satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di Akatsuki yang bisa menjadi lembaran kertas 3) Kakuzu: Makhluk tua bercadar yang selalu memikirkan istrinya yang diketahui adalah duit 4) Hidan: Makhluk albino yang selalu menyembah DJ (bukan disk jokey tapi dewa jashin) yang gak bisa mati 5) Deidara: Seorang seniman ledakan berpredikat 'UNFINDED GENDER' yang suka meledakkan tanah liatnya 6) Sasori: Seniman kugutsu yang imutnya minta ampun tapi sayang 'DINGIN' banget pada semua 'orang' 7) Kisame: Manusia setengah ikan berkulit biru yang memelihara banyak ikan 8) Itachi: Manusia ganteng umur 20 tapi sayangnya sudah keriputan 9) Zetsu: Makhluk setengah-setengah yang berbeda warna dan keperibadian juga selalu membawa Venus Fly Trap-nya kemana-mana 10) Tobi: Makhluk bertopeng lolipop oranye rasa jeruk yang begitu ternyata terobsesi sama lolipop.

Kita lihat salah satu anggota dari Akatsuki...

Deidara sedang berada di kamarnya dan kamar Sasori. Dia sedang membaca fanfic yang dibuat oleh author gaje bernama 'Akari' menggunakan hapenya yang author sendiri pun gak tau dapet dari mana.

"Apa-apaan nih author?! Gue kok jadi gajelas gini? BAKA AUTHOR!"Deidara berisik sendiri pas baca fanficnya.

'Tapi kenapa Danna mati ya? Bukannya Danna abadi?' Deidara membatin.

Sasori yang baru datang mendengar Deidara mencak-mencak langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya

"Lu kenapa Dei? Berisik banget. Kedengeran tau sampe ruang tamu." (Akatsuki punya ruang tamu? o_O)

Deidara kaget melihat dannanya ada didepan pintu sambil melihatnya dengan tatapan datar

"E-eh, Danna. Maaf kalo kedengeran sampe ruang tamu, un. Tapi baca deh cerita ini, un." Deidara menunjukkan hapenya pada Sasori dan langsung diambil Sasori.

Sasori membaca fanfic yang ditunjukan Deidara padanya dan dia...

"Apa yang salah sama ceritanya?" Sasori dengan muka inosennya malah bertanya pada Deidara.

"Danna! Liat dong ceritanya, masa aku sama Danna jadi pasangan humu?! Udah gitu Danna mati lagi..."

"Apa masalahnya dengan itu? Itu cuma fanfic Dei..." Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Deidara secara tiba-tiba.

Deidara yang terkejut langsung memalingkan wajahnya 'Apa-apaan sih danna, un?! Huh! Tapi kok jantungku berdebar kencang ya, un? Ah, mungkin karena kaget.'

Sasori melihat wajah Deidara lalu menyeringai "Kok pipimu merona, Dei?"

"Bodo ah! Minggir sana! Hush hush..." Deidara mengibaskan tangannya lalu melengos pergi meniggalkan Sasori yang masih setia dengan seringaiannya.

 **Sasori POV**

Apa-apaan ini? Perasaan yang sudah kubuang jauh-jauh kini kembali datang dengan Deidara sebagai penyebab kedatangnya...

Tapi... apa Deidara juga merasakannya? Apa Deidara menyadari perasaannya padaku?

Apakah dia sadar kalau aku...

... mencintainya?

 **End Of Sasori POV**

 **.**

 **Deidara POV**

Danna menyebalkan! Tapi... apa benar pipiku merona?Sudahlah, lebih baik aku keluar markas cari angin. Pengap banget disini...

Gak ada yang seru ( **author:ledakin markas aja sono, biar seru. Deidara: Sini gue ledakin rumah lu! Author: Ampuunn..** ) Semuanya sama dari hari ke hari...

Si Hidan lagi mempersiapkan persembahannya buat **dewa yang gak tau ada apa enggaknya** , Si Kakuzu lagi berurusan sama **istrinya** alias **duit** , Si Leader lagi baca **majalah** **kesukaannya** , Si Kisame lagi **kasih makan** **lala, lili, lulu, dan lele** miliknya, Si Itachi lagi **ngurusin keriputnya** , Si Tobi lagi **makan lolipopnya** ,Si Zetsu lagi **kejar-kejaran sama** **lalat buat VFT-nya** , Si Konan lagi **mengeluarkan** **AURA HITAM** gara-gara Leader baca majalah –piiip- nya. Udah itu do-

NANI?! KONAN? AURA HITAM? GUE HARUS LARI DARI SINI!

 **End Of Deidara POV**

Deidara yang melihat Konan langsung kabur menuju keluar markas lalu mengambil tanah liat dan membentuknya menjadi burung kecil dan melalukan segel tangan. Setelah itu dia naik dan terbang sejauh-jauhnya dari situ, itu karena...

 **.**

Sementara itu didalam markas...

"PEIN..." Konan memanggil Pein dengan nada yang sangat mengerikan.

Pein yang baru sadar kalau ada aura hitam menyebar langsung menutup majalahnya.

"E-eh, ada Konan-chan... Ada apa Konan sayang?(hueekk)"Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis Pein.

"Kamu baca majalah apaan?" Aura hitam pekat pun mengelilingi Pein dengan mengerikan.

Glek

Pein menelan ludah, takut. Sebentar lagi dia akan kena semprot sama Konan.

"E-eto, majalah...Eee.. Oh, majalah makanan!" Pein berkata sambil mengangkat tangannya, dia sedikit lega saat menemukan alasan, tapi Konan gak mungkin bisa di bohongi dan menyebabkan...

"PEIN NO BAKAAAA!"Konan berteriak dengan volume penuh 100% alias sangat kencang dan langsung menyeret Pein ke menutup pintunya lalu terdengar suara

 **DUAGH! PRANG! GUBRAK! DUARR! MEONG!(?)** dan yang terakhir...

 **SHINIGAMI NO MAI!**

 **Aaaarrrgghhh!**

Dari suara terakhir, kita hanya bisa berdoa akan keselamatan Leader kita.

Kita lihat bagaimana keadaan anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya...

 **Hidan** yang sedang memberi persembahan malah **dikutuk DJ** , **Kakuzu** yang lagi membelai duitnya malah tidak sengaja **merobek duitnya** , **Kisame** yang sedang memberi makan buat lala, lili, lulu, dan lele miliknya malah **keselek pakan ikan** itu sendiri, **Itachi** yang sedang memberi perawatan buat keriputnya, **keriput** itu malah **bertambah panjang** , **Tobi** yang lagi asik makan lolipopnya malah **keselek tusukan** (?) **lolipopnya** , **Zetsu** yang bersusah payah mengejar lalatnya, yang sudah mengelilingi dunia(markas)malah **kehilangan lalatnya**. Kemanakah Sasori? Dia sudah kabur duluan semenjak merasa ada Aura Hitam menyebari markas. Bagaimana nasib Deidara? Dia baik-baik aja karena sudah terbang dengan burung tanah liatnya.

Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Pein? Pein yang sempat dibawa kekamarnya oleh Konan pun kembali dengan mengenaskan...

Malangnya nasibmu Leader...

 **.**

Sementara itu Sasori sedang berada di atas pohon cemara (?) menghela napas lega.

"Fyuuh... Untung gue lari duluan, kalo enggak remuk badan gue kena hantaman suara ultrasoniknya Konan."

'Oh,iya. Si Deidara mana ya? Jangan-jangan dia kena hantaman suara ultrasoniknya si Konan kaya yang lain...'Sasori membatin, gak lama setelah itu ada burung putih yang terbang diatasnya lalu turun disebuah bukit dan menghilang menjadi asap(?).

"Itu kan burung tanah liatnya Deidara. Berarti kalau dia ada dibukit itu, dia selamat ya? Samperin ah."

Sasori turun dari pohon dan berjalan menuju bukit yang ada sedikit jauh didepannya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri karena mau nyamperin Deidara, kalau ada yang lihat pasti mereka berpikiran 'aduh kasihan, cakep gitu tapi rada gila' (dikugutsu). Dan benar sekali, ada helaian pirang yang berterbangan tertiup angin saat dia hampir sampai dibukit itu.

"Hey, disini?" Sasori bertanya pada Deidara lalu duduk disampingnya

"Menikmati angin, sambil menunggu matahari terbenam un, sekalian kabur dari teriakan Konan sih, un." Deidara menjawab tanpa menoleh pada Sasori.

"Kalau ditanya itu jawabnya sambil melihat lawan bicaranya dong."

"Untuk apa? Lagi pula aku tau itu Danna, un."

"Dasar gak sop-" Ucapan Sasori terhenti saat tangan Deidara menutup mulutnya.

"Sshht... Mataharinya mau terbenam Danna, jangan berisik, un."

Deidara mungkin tidak sadar atau karena terlalu menikmati pemandangannya, bahwa ditangannya ada mulut yang berarti mulut itu sedang menempel pada mulut Sasori yang berarti kedua mulut itu sedang 'you-know-what'.

Sasori menarik tangan Deidara dengan tangannya kirinya.

"Kau itu nakal sekali Deidara. Menciumku secara tidak langsung dengan mulut yang ada ditanganmu. Kalau mau langsung aja kali."Sasori menyeringai, Deidara membeku, wajahnya merah padam. Setelah itu...

"KYAAAAAA! BAKAAA!" Deidara mundur menjauhi Sasori yang sedang menatapnya sambil menyeringai.

'A-aku mencium danna secara tidak langsung un?! Siaall!' Batin Deidara histeris

'Tapi kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang sih dari tadi?! Kalau kaget gak mungkin, karena berdebarnya itu pas danna duduk disebelahku un. Aku kenapaaa?'Deidara kebingungan sama dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Deidara. Aku tau kau merasakannya, hanya saja kau belum menyadarinya. Ayo, kembali ke markas. Hari sudah mulai gelap." Sasori bangun lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Deidara –membantunya bangun.

Deidara menerima uluran tangan Sasori dan segera bangun, lalu dia bertanya.

"Merasakan apa, Danna, un?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya pada waktunya. Ayo cepat."

"O-oke Danna un."

 **.**

 **Skip Time**

 **.**

Di dalam markas Akatsuki...

"Yo, Dei-chan!" Sapa Hidan saat melihat Deidara keluar dari kamarnya.

"Yo, Hidan." Deidara membalasnya dengan sangat tidak bersemangat

Kata-kata Sasori terngiang di kepalanya ' _Aku tau kau merasakannya, hanya saja kau belum menyadarinya_.'

'Merasakan apa yang Danna maksud un? Cinta? Kita sesama lelaki, hal itu kan terlarang. Aku memang selalu merasakan jantungku berdebar kencang saat bersama Danna, aku merasa pipiku menghangat saat melihat Danna, aku juga merasa sangat nyaman saat bersama Danna dan kata orang itu tanda-tanda jatuh cinta. Tapi apa itu tidak apa-apa, un?' Deidara membatin. Dia memang merasa selalu ingin bersama Sasori, selalu ingin berada disisi Sasori. Deidara pusing sekali memikirkannya.

"Dei-chan, ayo makan." Konan mengajak Deidara untuk bergabung bersama anggota Akatsuki.

"Baiklah Konan." Sebenarnya Deidara tidak mau dipanggil dengan 'chan' di akhir namanya, tapi namanya juga sedang pusing. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

"Sana, duduk disamping Sasori." Konan mendorong Deidara agar segera duduk.

 **Deidara POV**

Kenapa harus disamping Sasori no Danna sih, un? Tuh kan pipiku menghangat lagi... Tapi kan Danna tidak makan, kenapa dia disini, un?

"Danna...un" Aku memanggil Danna yang sedang mengobrol sebentar dengan Itachi, entah kenapa dadaku terasa sedikit sakit saat melihat mereka berdua berbicara bersama, ingat lho, SEDIKIT.

"Ada apa Dei?" Danna menjawabku dengan nada yang lembut. Nada yang jarang dia keluarkan pada orang lain.

"Kenapa Danna disini? Biasanya Danna membetulkan kugutsu dikamar, un."

"Apa ada yang salah? Aku hanya ingin menemanimu makan kok. Setelah itu aku ingin mengajakmu keluar markas."

Deg

Mengajakku keluar markas? Itu seperti ajakan kencan untuk- HEI! Kenapa aku mengatakannya sebagai kencan?! Argh! Baka! Baka! Baka!

"Hey, Deidara. Makan makananmu, jangan berduaan dengan Sasori terus."Hidan mengejekku, sangat menyebalkan.

"Iya senpai, betul kata Hidan-senpai, kasihan Konan-senpai yang memasak makanannya kalau tidak dimakan..."Tobi menambahkannya dengan sok bijak, ingin sekali rasanya aku meledakkan bocah itu.

"Iya, iya aku makan, un." Aku pun segera memakan makananku sampai habis dan segera beranjak dari ruang makan (Akatsuki punya ruang makan?! O_o)

"Aku selesai. Terima kasih makanannya un." Aku segera bangun dan beranjak dari ruang makan namun Danna menahanku, dia menggenggam tanganku sambil menatapku.

"Mau kemana Deidara? Bukankah tadi aku bilang akan mengajakmu keluar markas?"

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa un. Hehehe" Aku menepuk jidatku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya. E-eh, kok aku seperti merasa senang diajak Danna sih?

 **End of Deidara POV**

"Selamat bersenang-senang Deidara-chan..." Itachi berkata dengan riang pada Deidara.

"Haahh?" Deidara bingung dengan perkataan Itachi, hanya bisa mengatakan 'haahh?' padanya.

"Sudahlah, ayo." Sasori menarik tangan Deidara dan membawanya keluar markas. Keatas bukit yang tadi sore mereka datangi. Mereka berdua duduk diatas karpet alam berwarna hijau yang bergoyang karena hembusan angin.

"Kenapa kita kesini Danna, un?" Deidara bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak menyadari ' _sesuatu_ '?" Sasori tidak menjawab pertanyaan Deidara. Sasori malah balik bertanya tanpa menatap Deidara. Melainkan menatap langit yang dihiasi bintang-bintang.

"Menyadari apa, un?" Deidara heran pada sikap Dannanya yang tidak langsung memberi tahu apa maksudnya, padahal Dannanya selalu mengutarakan maksudnya dengan terang-terangan.

"Kau tau kan? Kalau aku mencintaimu?"

Angin berhembus perlahan setelah Sasori mengatakannya.

Deidara sedikit tersentak akan pertanyaan Sasori.

"Aku tidak tau, un. Aku hanya merasa aneh pada perubahan sikap Danna yang tiba-tiba melembut padaku, perubahan gaya bicara dari 'gue-lu' menjadi 'aku-kau/kamu',un."

"Tapi apa kau sadar kalau kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku?"

"Ya, tapi aku ragu, un. Aku selalu merasakan jantungku berdebar kencang saat bersama Danna, aku merasa pipiku menghangat saat melihat Danna, aku juga merasa sangat nyaman saat bersama Danna, un. Tapi jika itu dinamakan cinta... apakah pantas?"

"Jadi menurutmu aku tidak pantas mencintaimu?" Sasori kini menatap Deidara dengan serius, menatap dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu Danna, un. Tapi, kita sama-sama lelaki bukan?"

"Cinta tidak memperdulikan gender atau apapun."

"Tapi menurutku, ini akan jadi cinta yang terlarang."

"Aku tidak peduli. Meskipun ini terlarang, aku tetap mencintaimu."

"Tapi Danna...un, aku-"

"Aku mencintaimu, dan selamanya akan tetap begitu. Jadi jika kau takut aku meninggalkanmu didunia seperti yang ada di cerita yang kau baca itu, setidaknya aku tetap mencintaimu dan menjagamu dari dunia yang berbeda. Aku berjanji padamu."

Sasori menggenggam tangan Deidara dan menatapnya dalam.

"Aku yakin kau belum membacanya sampai akhir dari cerita, karena itu kumohon percayalah padaku."

Deidara tertegun saat mendengar pernyataan Sasori, juga saat Sasori menatap matanya. Deidara menemukan kebenaran dan keseriusan dalam mata Sasori. Jantungnya berdebar kencang 'Sekarang aku tau perasaan yang kurasakan sejak kemarin, un. Ini cinta.'

"Pegang janji Danna, un. Jangan diingkari, karena aku juga mencintai Danna, un."

Sasori lega dengan pernyataan Deidara. Dipeluknya Deidara erat. Deidara pun membalas pelukan Sasori.

Setelah mereka berdua melepas pelukan itu, Sasori memberi rangkaian bunga cantik yang terdiri dari dua bunga yang berbeda pada Deidara, bunga Hydrangea dan bunga Stock Night Scented.

"Deidara, apa kau tahu arti kedua bunga ini?"

"Tidak tahu, un. Memangnya artinya apa Danna, un?"

"Aku tanya dulu. Kau menerima cintaku kan?"

"Tentu saja Danna, un."

"Terima kasih telah memahamiku. Kau adalah keindahan abadi, Deidara." Sasori memasangkan rangkaian bunga itu di kepala Deidara, lalu menambahkan

"Dan itulah alasan kenapa aku bilang kalau seni itu keindahan abadi." Sasori tersenyum hangat diakhir ucapannya.

Deidara merona, dua bunga yang cantik yang dirangkai menjadi satu dengan indahnya ini, kini bertengger dikepalanya.

"Arigatou, Danna, un. Bunga ini cantik sekali." Deidara pun membalas senyuman hangat sang Danna.

Tapi, sungguh disayangkan, kejadian indah nan romantis ini harus dikacaukan...

...oleh bermacam makhluk yang mengintip mereka berdua.

"WAAH! ADA COUPLE BARU RUPANYA!" Suara keras menginterupsi kegiatan Sasori dan Deidara.

"OH JASHIN-SAMA... KALIAN ROMANTIS SEKALI SIH... COBA KAKUZU BISA DIAJAK ROMANTISAN SEPERTI ITU..." Hidan secara tidak sadar membongkar hubungannya dengan Kakuzu.

"Baka!" Kakuzu menjitak kepala Hidan. Si empunya kepala cuma mengaduh kesakitan.

"HUWEEEEEEEEE~~~~ SASORI-SENPAI JAHAT! DEIDARA-SENPAI KAN PUNYA TOBI! HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"Tobi mulai membuat air terjun pada lubang di topengnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Zetsu tak ambil pusing langsung menghibur Tobi.

"Tobi sayang... nanti kita beli lolipop yang banyak ya... tapi Tobi jangan nangis..."

"BENERAN ZETSU-SENPAI?"

"Iya bener. Tobi kan anak baik..."

"YATTA! TOBI ANAK BAIK MAU DIBELIIN PERMEN LOLIPOP~ YEAAAYY"

"Ita-chan, romantisan kaya mereka yuk..."Kisame memanggil Itachi dengan nada manja (author : *muntah seplastik* reader : *muntah seember*)

"Oke... Ayo, Kisa-kun..." Itachi pun membalasnya dengan lebih manja, mereka berdua bergandengan tangan lalu pergi kekamarnya.(author,reader,anggota Akatsuki minus KisaIta: *muntah berjamaah*)

SasoDei saling pandang lalu tertawa pelan. Ternyata sudah ada couple shounen-ai di Akatsuki selain mereka...

 **OWARI**

 **DAN CERITA INI BERAKHIR DENGAN KEGAJEANNYA~ YEAAAYYY! *ketularan Tobi***

 **BONUS OMAKE BUAT YANG SUDAH BACA**

 **OMAKE**

Deidara sedang tiduran di kasurnya, membaca fanfic yang dibaca tadi pagi. Sekarang dia sudah membacanya sampai selesai. Setelah membacanya, Deidara tau bahwa Sasori tidak akan berbohong padanya. Meskipun Sasori akan mati suatu saat nanti, Sasori akan tetap menjaga dan mencintainya.

Deidara kembali mengingat kejadian hari ini dari pagi sampai malam. Sungguh hari yang benar-benar panjang... Dia lelah setelah seharian dipusingkan dengan pemikirannya, Deidara akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur.

Saat Deidara mulai menutup matanya, Sasori datang dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Dia mendatangi Deidara dan mengunci tangan Deidara agar tidak dapat bergerak.

"Da-Danna... Danna mau apa, un?"

"Kau berhutang satu ciuman padaku..." Sasori menyeringai sementara Deidara berkeringat dingin.

"Apa karena insiden bukit tadi sore, Danna, un?"

"Tentu saja."

Sasori langsung mengunci bibir Deidara dengan bibirnya. Deidara hanya bisa memejamkan matannya, menikmati ciuman yang diberikan sang Danna. Ciuman yang penuh dengan kelembutan.

Sasori menarik dirinya dan memandang Deidara yang ternyata sudah tertidur karena terbuai akan perlakuan Sasori. Sasori mengecup puncak kepala Deidara.

"Aishiteru, Deidara."

 **OWARI**

 **Akhirnya terdapat kata owari yang bukan 'owari' palsu(?)... Mohon dimaafkan semua ke gajean yang ada di fanfic ini. Maklum ya, aku juga gak jelas soalnya.**

 **Fic ini selesai dalam 5 jam. Rekor! *tebar confetti* Tapi sayang baru bisa dipost setelah berminggu-minggu... Salahin kakakku yang pelitnya kelewatan ya.**

 **Buat rangkaian bunga tadi, nemu bunganya pas liat arti bunga 'LILY OF THE VALLEY' sama 'SPIDERFLOWER' setelah baca fanfic dengan judul itu (Lily Of The Valley dan Spiderflower) -info tidak penting *lagi*.**

 **Terakhir, sankyuu buat yang nge-review di fic sebelumnya (Eternal Explosion) dan menyemangatiku untuk 'KEEP WRITING FOR SASODEI'**

 _ **Review?**_


End file.
